


Giving Your Word

by Thuri



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-30
Updated: 2004-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Your Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://shirasade.livejournal.com/profile)[**shirasade**](http://shirasade.livejournal.com/)'s [Inspiration](http://inspiration.just-in-dreams.com/) songfic challenge. The song was "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?" by Carole King. And I finished on time! Barely. Very strange, for me, and not at all my usual style. Thanks to [](http://kelbebop.livejournal.com/profile)[**kelbebop**](http://kelbebop.livejournal.com/) for the amazingly fast beta work. It's better for her.

"Are you going through with it?" Voice soft, pained.

A simple question, but the weight of it tore at his heart, even as he asked. The half-whispered pleas of the night before were behind them, the unspoken promises about to be tested. It had seemed simple then, in each other's arms. Their lips, bodies, had met and melded, tasting and taking, each from the other, in a desperate kind of frenzied passion. Their eyes had met, as well. Eyes filled with heat, with emotion, with love. A love that's promise chilled, instead of warmed. Because night must end, morning come, and it would not survive past the cool half-light of dawn.

Shifting movement, golden head turning away. "I have to, don't I?"

"No. You don't. You can stay with me." Touching an arm, squeezing gently.

Pulling away. "I gave my word, long before you. I have no choice."

"You do." Green eyes clouded, tears welled up, threatened to fall. "You do have a choice. You can choose me, not her. You don't love her."

"I don't. Nor does she love me. I barely know her. But I don't have a choice. I cannot break my word." Voice resigned, still emotionless, pain hidden.

"Then what was this? A game to you? Coming here, when you have been gone so long, been preparing . . ." A bitter sigh. "Do I mean that little to you, after everything?"

"You mean more to me than anything." Tone low, vehement, emotion at last.

"Except your word." Eyes closed, bottom lip bitten. "And I wouldn't love you without it. Why? Why did you have to promise?"

"Because my father asked it of me, before I knew. Before you turned your eyes on me with that knowledge. Before I loved you." Turning back, eyes meeting.

"And you could not refuse?"

"I had no _need_ to. I never thought I would be happy."

A soft smile. "Were you, then? Happy?"

Finger tracing down soft skin. "I have never been else, with you. I do not wish this, and you know it. This was not a game. It was a goodbye, all I could give you."

"I know. And now you will ask me to stand with you."

"It would seem odd to them, if you did not." A rueful smile. "We have long been close."

Sharp laughter. "We have, that."

Pain-filled silence took over a room so recently charged with love, with soft-spoken words of longing, of promise. The sun rose higher.

"You should go. You must prepare for your bride." Green eyes dry now, burning.

"I don't _want_ to leave you." Voice soft, gray eyes troubled, filling. "You do know that."

"I do."

"Pippin?"

"Yes, Merry?"

"I love you." Tears spilled over.

One final sigh. "Farewell."


End file.
